I Hate You, I Love You
by AmericanDemigod
Summary: After Ladybug reveals herself as Marinette, Chat snaps and goes off on her. This is a story of the effect. Rated T for language
1. Hurt

Adrien sat, staring at the wall of his bedroom, not saying a word.

"Come on, kid! It's not that big of a deal! So you got into a fight with Ladybug. Who cares?" Plagg drawled. Adrien glared at the entity of destruction and bad luck.

"_Not that big of a deal?_ Plagg! I found out that she's Marinette and then I went off on her! You call that not a big deal? She probably hates me now!" Adrien half yelled, half screamed.

"Ok, so maybe you shouldn't have done that, but hey, you could easily fix it by talking to her!" Adrien piped up at this.

"You're right Plagg! And that's _exactly _what I'm going to do," Adrien said, standing up. For the first time in forever **(not the Disney song from Frozen)**, Plagg was actually looking forward to Adrien transforming. Why? Because that meant that afterward, all of this lovebug nonsense would be over. All he was waiting for was Adrien to say-

"Claws out"  
Welp, he said it. Adrien was replaced by his superhero persona, Chat Noir and catapulted himself out the window. But not before turning on the shower as a distraction in case anyone came in. Chat Noir ran across the rooftops of Paris until he landed with a thump on the balcony of the Dupain-Cheng residence. He peered through the open balcony door only to have his heart shatter. Marinette was lying on her bed, face buried in her pillow, bawling her eyes out, while her kwami Tikki patted her shaking shoulder trying to comfort her chosen. Chat cleared his throat and earned a glare from Tikki while Marinette just ignored him.

"M'lady, please. Look at me," Chat pleaded.

"Why should I? You're just going to yell at me again anyway," was all she said.

"No. I'm not. Cat's honor," Chat said, wishing the bluenette would turn over and face him.

"I don't trust your stupid honor. You said, even before I showed you who I was, that you wouldn't yell, get mad, or hate me. Hell, you said those exact same words, '_Cat's honor_'. Guess your honor wasn't as strong as you thought huh? You ended up doing every single one of those things. I-I thought I could trust you," Marinette began to shake uncontrollably.

"You can! You can trust me!" Chat said.

"No. I can't. Now tell me why you're here or get the fuck out of my house," Marinette rolled onto her back and sat up, tears still leaking from her crystalline eyes.

"Woop-de-do. Well, guess what? I don't need your shitty ass apology. You probably won't even mean it. So if that was all you're here for then you can leave. I don't want to hear it." Chat was surprised. _Very _surprised. Usually, Marinette was a very forgiving person, but now? Not at all. He guessed he deserved it. I mean, he _did _end up taking a page out of Chloe's book, calling her a stupid son of a bit*h, but Marinette should know that he didn't mean any of it. And he was truly sorry.

_'She just needs time to cool off' _said a voice in the back of his mind. Right. That's all she needs. Time.

"Chat, if you don't get the _hell _out of my house, then I'll have to get my dad. And you _don't _want to mess with him," Marinette growled. He sighed, left the room, and headed home. Maybe he'll try again tomorrow. As Adrien this time. She doesn't know that he's Adrien, so maybe he could comfort her. Yeah. That'll work. He'll talk to her at school tomorrow.

**Hello :)**

**Just so you know, if you've read my other story All Because of a Brat, I've hit writer's block. Mostly because I can't write a fight scene for shit. I just can't. But I'm getting help from my friend Randall Miblood. She is an amazing author. You should check her stuff.**


	2. Tears

Adrien sat down in his seat and eyeballed the door, waiting for Marinette to enter. Nino plopped down beside him and raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, why are you watching the door? Are you waiting for someone?" Nino asked. Adrien rolled his eyes and continued to eye the door. Then a disgruntled and sleepy looking Marinette walked in with Alya questioning her at her heels.

"Girl, tell me who did it! Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I can't Alya! So please, just drop it." With that, Marinette took her seat behind Adrien. He turned to look at her with what he hoped was a look that said 'Yup, I have absolutely no clue what's going on'.

"Mari, what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked. The bluenette looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. I just...had my heart broken is all. No need to worry," Marinette said.

"You say that and all I do is worry more," Adrien mumbled.

"Please. Don't worry about me. As I said, I'm fine."

"You're obviously not. Who broke your heart anyway?" Adrien gave her a look of mock innocence.

"I'm sorry Adrien. I...I can't tell you who he is," Marinette appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"That's right Sunshine. She won't even tell me. Her best friend for crying out loud!" Alya exclaimed, throwing her arms up in frustration. Marinette just groaned and plopped her head down on her desk. Adrien turned around and frowned. Why won't she open up to him? They'd gotten really close over the years of their friendship, and he knew that she trusted him. Well, this side of him anyway. Chat? Not so much anymore. walked in and continued their lesson from last Friday on advanced biology.

As he was walking out of school, Adrien saw Marinette sitting on the steps, head in her hands, shoulders shaking so softly that it was almost unnoticeable. He trodded over to her and sat beside her. Then he wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing things in her ears.

"Shh. I'm here for you. Don't cry, please don't cry." Marinette gasped and shrank away from Adrien's hold on her. Then she looked into Adrien's eyes and inwardly cringed. She had mistaken him for Chat Noir.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I thought you were someone else. I'm sorry Adrien," Marinette wiped the tears from her face and stood up. Adrien stood with her.

"I know you can't tell me who it is that broke your heart, but could you at least let me help in some way?" Adrien asked. Marinette stood there and eyed him for a moment before she sighed.

"Adrien, do you really want to know what this is all about?" Marinette asked, folding her arms across her chest like she was cold. Adrien nodded, tho, in reality, he already knew. Marinette tilted her head in a small nod and motioned for him to follow her across the street and to the park located near her home, the Dupain-Cheng Patisserie.

"Why are we here?" Adrien asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to hear," Marinette said simply.

"Ah."

"Ok, so in order for you to actually understand, I have to tell you something only 4 beings on this planet know, and you have to swear not to tell anyone," Marinette said sternly.

"I, Adrien Agreste, swear to tell not a soul of the secrets you are about to divulge to me," Adrien crossed his heart.

"Okay. Well, I'm...I'm Ladybug. And Saturday night, I revealed myself to Chat Noir, and he...he," Marinette was beginning to cry again. Adrien encircled her in a hug and she buried her head in the crook of his neck. Adrien noticed that the shoulder of his shirt was dampening with salty tears, but he didn't really give a damn. He just wanted her to be back to her normal fun-loving self. But he knew that that would never happen unless he fixed this predicament first. Just then, there was a loud clearing of a throat from behind the bench with which they were seated on and Marinette jumped back in surprise. Adrien turned his head and came face-to-face with Gabriel Agreste. His father. In the flesh, and not the usual scene where the Gorilla came holding a tablet portraying his face. Marinette jumped off the bench and made to leave, but Gabriel grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widened in shock and she let out a chirp. Adrien stood and glared at his father.

"Let go of her," Adrien growled. Gabriel obliged, but he trained his eyes on her until she sat down again on the bench.

"Adrien, would you like to explain to me why you are here at the park, with this...this lowlife baker's daughter?" Gabriel inquired. Marinette clenched her fists.

"I may not be as rich as you or as high on the social ladder as you, but that does not mean that you get to disrespect me like that," Marinette said, vials of venom coating her usual soft voice.

"Oh, I believe it does," Gabriel said. Adrien was half tempted to throw back his fist and punch his father right then and there, but just as he was about to do so, Marinette pulled his arm back to his side.

"No, just leave it. But I'm not staying. I'll talk to you later Adrien." With that, Marinette stormed away, Gabriel trying to grab her arm again but her slapping his open hand away. Adrien reeled on his father.

"What was that for?! You didn't have to call her that!" Adrien hollered. Luckily, nobody was in the park at that time. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Of course I didn't. But I did to get you to understand that you shouldn't be hanging around with the likes of her," Gabriel said.

"Ugh, you're such a pain in the ass. Why would I not hang out with my friend? I can't believe you. Why are you such a dick?" Adrien yelled.

"Adrien, you are too young to understand you're social status compared to others'. Just listen to me, will you?" Adrien shook his head.

"No. I understand enough to know that I can't live under the same roof as you as long as you're an asshole. I'm moving out. Don't bother looking for me either." With that, Adrien grabbed his school bag and stormed to the Agreste household to pack what little stuff he wanted to keep.

**How's that for another chapter? Wondering where Adrien's gonna go? Wondering if Mari will figure out the truth? Wait for the next chapter and find out!**

**~AmericanDemigod**


	3. Who should Adrien stay with?

**Ok, so...anyone reading this story, I have a question for you...**

**Who would you rather have Adrien stay with? PM me your answer using the codes I have set out**

**Nino- rockin DJ**

**Alya- scoop**

**Marinette- fashion**

**Again: If you want a say in who Adrien stays with, PM me the code words for your choice**


	4. Can I stay?

**Fashion/Marinette won with 6 votes to Rockin DJ/Nino's 2. Geez, Alya got no votes. That just shows how loved she is. Anyway, here goes:**

As Adrien packed all of his clothes, memories from the weekend flooded his mind.

_Adrien stepped into his father's office, unaware of what was to happen. Gabriel turned to face the blonde, scowl evident on his face, tho if it was because of him, or just because, Adrien had no clue._

_"Adrien, I know what you've been hiding from me," Gabriel said._

_"W-what?" Adrien was stumbling over his words._

_"I know that you are seeing someone," Gabriel added._

_"S-seeing someone? Where the hell'd you get _that _idea?" he asked, for if he was seeing someone, the _surly _he would remember who. _

_"I know you are seeing the baker's daughter." _

_"No, I'm not. Marinette's just a friend," Adrien said. _

_"Oh? Then explain why the reporter told Nathalie that you both liked each other?" Gabriel inquired._

_"Like each other? Father, where would that information come up? We're...we're just friends!" _

_"Not according to the brunette reporter, Alya I do believe her name was," Gabriel said. Oh. _

_"I knew _she _liked _me_ or used to anyway, but now we're just friends, I swear!" Adrien said._

_"Adrien, I am forbidding you to speak to this girl. If I am informed that you truly are in a relationship with the baker's daughter, then I will have no choice but to take you out of school!" Gabriel turned, and Adrien left his office, fuming, furious at his father, at Alya for telling Nathalie, at Nathalie for then telling his father, heck, he wasn't even sure if he was furious at Marinette for _holding _those feelings in the past. No. He wasn't angry with her. That wouldn't be right. _

* * *

**Time skip to reveal:**

_"If I do this, promise me you won't yell, get mad, or hate me. Promise me," Ladybug pleaded. _

_Chat Noir crossed his heart and replied, "Cat's honor." Ladybug nodded and muttered the words that dropped her transformation. A translucent pink glow lit up the secluded rooftop with which they were standing, and a moment later, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was standing in front of him. All of a sudden, Chat's anger came flooding back. _

_"You? _You? _How can you be m'lady?" Chat growled. Tears were streaming out of Marinette's eyes. _

_"Chat, I...I'm sorry...," she said._

_"No. You son of a b*tch, no. You can't be her," Chat sneered. Marinette cried harder than ever, transformed and yo-yoed away. _

As the memory replayed in Adrien's mind, he packed his things more aggressively, now fully angry at himself and his father. Or the man he used to call father. After he packed his bag, he ran out of his house and rushed over to Nino's home. When he reached his destination, he pounded on the door until his fist hurt. Nino threw open the door and stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Dude, what's up? You didn't call or anything telling me you were coming over," Nino said. Then, looking down, he saw Adrien's knapsack and eyed Adrien. "Tell me what happened with your old man." Adrien sighed.

"He called Marinette a lowlife just b/c he thinks I'm in a relationship with her. And he thinks that just b/c he's _so high _on the social ladder that he can talk to anyone any way he wants. I won't stand for it. And I won't live under the same roof as him as long as he's a complete total ass. I just won't. So I packed my stuff and ran away."

"Oh. And let me guess, you want to stay here?" Nino asked. Adrien gave a small nod.

"I was hoping...," Adrien mumbled.

"Sorry dude, my mom said I can't have anyone stay over for a while. I'm _kinda _grounded," Nino said, slumping his shoulders a bit.

"Grounded? What for?" Adrien asked.

"Well, I was blasting my tunes, and Alya came up behind me, scared me, and I fell backward, knocking over our tv and it shattered. So, yeahhhhh," Nino dragged out the last word.

"Ah. That would do it. Well, I guess I'll see you around then," Adrien said, turning to walk away.

"Dude, if you have nowhere to stay, maybe you should try asking Mari. I'm sure she would let you stay with her for a while until you get back on your feet," Nino called out to him. Adrien nodded as he shouldered his backpack and trudged down the street. _'Maybe she will let me stay. I mean, it's not like she hates me as _Adrien, _ so there'd be no harm... I hope. ' _

Once Adrien reached the Dupain-Cheng residence, he knocked on the door and was surprised to see Sabine, Marinette's mother, standing in the doorway

"Hello Adrien. What brings you here so late?" she asked.

" W-well, um...I kinda ran away from home...,"Adrien said, looking down at his feet.

"Oh? What for?"

"My father, pardon my french (hehehe get it?) but he was being a dick. He called Mari a lowlife and then I told him that if he was gonna act like that I wasn't going to live under the same roof as he. " Adrien's face was flushed. After Sabine listened to his tale, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside. In the small living room, he saw Tom and Marinette battling it out on Ultimate Mecha Strike. He chuckled as Marinette won and did her little happy dance. He noticed her stop dead in her tracks when she saw him tho. He waved.

"H-hey Mari..."

Marinette, instead if waving, tackled him in a bone crushing hug. When she pulled back, he noticed the curiosity radiating from her Bluebell eyes.

"What are you doing here? And...wait. Is that a packed backpack? What happened?" Mari led him over to the couch and instructed him to sit.

"Well, I kinda left. I just don't want to to like under the same roof as a dick like my father. I mean, you remember what he said to you at the park earlier! I won't stand for it. So I was wondering if... I could stay here for a while? " Adrien said, as Mari's parents arose from their seats and went to the kitchen.

"Sure. We have a spare room that you could use that my Nonna uses when she comes to visit. Would that be ok? " Mari said, as her parents came back with 2 hot chocolates and a tray of croissants.

"That'd be perfect. Thanks Mari."

"What are friends for?" she replied taking a sip of her hot cocoa.


	5. hehehehe just wait and see

**I'M BACK! See, not dead! lol. anyway, on with the story:**

When Adrien awoke the next morning, he was confused as to where he was. That is until Tom opened the door to the bedroom and asked if he wanted breakfast. Adrien nodded and Tom left the room again, giving Adrien the time to get dressed and ready for school. When he entered the little dining/kitchen, Adrien wasn't that surprised to see Marinette running late as per usual.

"Adrien sweetie, would you like some butter for your pancakes?" Sabine asked, holding up a plate topped with 2 fluffy flapjacks.

"Sure." Sabine nodded. Just as Adrien was about to take a bite of his delectable smelling breakfast, a groggy looking Marinette, dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts, a black tank with red spots, (which he had to admit he loved) and a white cardigan, with her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail, bangs swaying like a pendulum on her forehead as she walked, came down the stairs, gripping the railing for support. She seemed to startle when her eyes landed on him but then she relaxed. He smiled at her as she came and sat next to him at the little table/bar thing in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Adrien. Did you sleep well?" Marinette asked as she was handed her food: a plate of 2 pancakes topped with whipped cream and chocolate chips.

"Yes. And I wanted to thank you again for letting me stay here. It really means a lot to me." Adrien took a bite of the fluffy delicacies sitting in front of him and sighed. They. Were. _Delicious._

"What are friends for? You needed a place to stay. We had a spare room. You're welcome to stay as long as you need. But... We really need to be going if we're going to make it to school on time. " Marinette pointed to a grandfather clock sitting in the corner of the room.

"Shoot." Adrien grabbed his and Marinette's bags, slung them over his shoulder, and took Mari's hand in his, then raced out the door, while a chorus of "thank you's" and "see you later's" exited the two teens' mouths. When they arrived at the school, Alya and Nino were chatting on the front steps, clearly not noticing them. Adrien let go of Marinette's hand and handed her her bag. She smiled and pranced over to join Alya, Adrien a step and ½ behind.

"Woah girl, you're early for once! How'd that happen?" Alya asked.

"Adrien dragged me out the door and we booked it to school."

Alya gave Adrien a questioning look.

"What were you doing over at Mari's? Were you two...oh I don't know...shacking up or something?" Marinette and Adrien's faces flushed.

"N-no! He-he needed a place to stay so we let him sleep in the guest room! That's all! " Marinette squeaked. Alya smirked.

"Is that so? Tell me. Why would little mister rich kid need a place to stay if he has that big mansion of his? Hmm? " Marinette glared at her best friend.

"I ran away from home. Told my so-called father not to come looking for me. Marinette and her family were kind enough to let me stay at their place." Adrien gazed into Alya's golden eyes. She shrugged and turned to her best friend.

"So. Did you see the new update on the Ladyblog? Apparently, Chat and Ladybug are in a...uhm...how do I put this...a disagreement."

Adrien and Marinette shared a small glance, Marinette's eyes wide, the brims rimmed with unshed tears, while Adrien just gave her a soothing look. Luckily, Alya didn't notice.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"Well, when I woke up this morning, I had a few new emails from some civilian down by the Seine claiming that they had a video of Ladybug and Chat Noir from a few nights ago. I told them to send it to me because I didn't have time to run all the way down there, see the video, then make it back to school in time for class. So they sent the video to me and I promised I'd meet them at the bridge later to discuss it, even tho it's already been posted to the blog."

"Alya, what was in the video?" Adrien asked, knowing already that Marinette wouldn't.

"Ladybug revealed herself to Chat, I know that much. Before you ask, no I don't know who she is. It was too dark to see. But there was this flash, and then all of a sudden, Chat was yelling, couldn't understand him, but I know he was yelling, and then there was another flash and Ladybug flew away from him, and I could have sworn she was crying her eyes out."

"Why do you think he would have s-snapped at her? D-disappointment maybe?" Marinette whispered. Alya shrugged.

"I don't know. But I plan to find out. I swear I'll tell you when I do. Anyway, I'm going to class. Wanna walk with me?" Alya asked. Marinette shook her head and motioned that she'd be walking with Adrien. Alya smiled, nodded her assent, and turned into the building. When she was gone, Adrien wrapped Marinette in a hug and calmed her down while she lay her head on his shoulder and sobbed. Alya watched from beyond the stairs in confusion. She decided to go back out there when Chloe came up to the duo and pried Marinette away from her precious '_Adrikins'. _

"CHLOE! What are you doing?" Alya yelled, startling the others.

"Adrien had a piece of trash on his shoulder and I wiped it off that's all," Chloe stated crossly. Alya rolled her eyes while Marinette just walked away. Not into the school. No. She was just walking home.

"Chloe, Marinette is _not _a piece of trash. I think you have her mixed up with yourself, tho how you got _that _messed up, I don't know," Adrien replied, snaking away from the blonde plastic doll, and following Marinette. Chloe huffed and marched back into the building.

"Marinette stop walking! Come back! Please!" Adrien called, catching up to Marinette, Alya a little ways behind, dragging Nino, who had walked up not even a minute after Chloe walked back into class.

"Adrien, I can't do this. Maybe Chloe was right. I don't deserve your friendship. Please, just let me go home," Marinette pleaded. Adrien wrapped the girl up in yet another hug when he noticed more tears slowly leaking from her bluebell irises.

"Marinette, you're wrong. She was wrong. If anyone doesn't deserve anyone's friendship, it's me. I did nothing for you to grant me the kindness you've given me for the past 3 years. I love you Marinette. Please don't listen to anything Chloe says anymore ok?" Marinette gasped.

"W-what did you say?" Marinette asked, pulling out of the hug slightly.

"Not to listen to what Chloe says?" Adrien guessed.

"No. B-before that."

"I said I loved you. Why?" Alya, who was just catching up (Nino slowed her down) laughed.

"Dude, the girl's had a crush on you since you were 14! Were you too oblivious to notice?" Adrien's face flushed, as did Mari's.

"Y-you did?" Adrien asked. Marinette nodded, head bent towards the ground in embarrassment. Adrien hooked his fingers under her chin and made her look up at him.

"Adrien-" Before she could finish her thought, Adrien smashed his lips on hers. In the background stood Alya and Nino clapping for their best buds.

* * *

The 4 students made it to their seats a millisecond before the bell rang.

"That was a close call, children. Let's not let it happen again." They nodded.

"We left off on..."


	6. First Date

**hehehehehehehe soooo...about the last chapter...please don't kill me. There will be more stuff in this chapter, promise. If you have any questions, feel free to private message me :D. Anyway onto the story.**

* * *

"Mom, dad, we're home!" Marinette called as she entered the Dupain-Cheng Patisserie, the bell on the door chiming to signal the entry of her and Adrien Agreste, the blonde-haired model son of world-renowned fashion designer (and terrible father) Gabriel Agreste. Sabine dashed into the main lobby from the back, where the bakery's kitchen and pantry was, and hugged the duo.

"_So, _how was school? Did anything...oh I don't know..._happen_ between you two?" Marinette flushed and Adrien drove his hands into his pockets.

"W-well...uhhhhh...uhm...we-uh-well"

"Spit it out young lady," Sabine chuckled.

"He kissed me..." Marinette mumbled, her face flushing redder than Tikki.

"He did? You did?" Sabine was looking at Adrien now. The boy went to hide behind Marinette, but the girl's mother gave the boy another hug and squealed. To say Adrien was surprised was an understatement. The young man was taken so off guard that he almost toppled to the ground until Marinette placed her hands on his shoulders to steady him.

"TOM! Get in here!" Sabine hollered after letting go of Adrien. The older man came barreling into the room, brandishing a rolling pin like a sword.

"What's going on? Are you in trouble? Is it another aku- oh. Hello children. How was school?"

"They kissed, Tom. They kissed!" Sabine chuckled.

"Wait- _what? _When?" Tom asked. Marinette cowered behind Adrien, while the boy answered.

"This morning..." Tom smiled, tho he didn't crush them in a hug like _someone ***cough* Sabine *cough***_

"Congrats, kids. I'm going to go back to work now, but you two go on upstairs and get whatever homework you have done. We'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." With that, Tom and Sabine went back to the kitchen while Marinette and Adrien went upstairs.

"So. That was awkward," Marinette said when they reached her loft bedroom. Adrien nodded in agreement.

"Very. Who knew they'd act like that just for one action?" Adrien said. Marinette's hand shot up.

"I did. Sorry I didn't warn you," Marinette said, placing her hands in her lap. Tikki flew out of her purse and went to get a chocolate chip cookie.

"It's fine. It was actually...great. I've never really had any parently affection shown to me since my mom passed away. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I appreciate what you and your family is doing for me. You don't have to, honestly. But I'm glad you are and extremely grateful. Thank you," Adrien said.

"No problem. But I have a question," Marinette said.

"Ask away."

"What are we? I mean, you _kissed _me and I'm not sure what to do now _and_ I'm rambling. Sorry," Marinette said.

"No, it's fine. I was wondering something along the same lines. Where do we go from here?" Adrien said.

"We could ask Tikki. She's around here somewhere," Marinette said. Tikki flew over from her perch on the desktop keyboard.

"I'm right here. And you're wondering what I think? I think you should go on a date. Try it out and go from there. No harm in trying something. None at all," Tikki said. Adrien glanced at Marinette.

"I'm ok with it if you are," Adrien said. Marinette nodded.

"Great! Now, all you need is a location, time, and date **(hehehehe no pun intended)** and then you're all set," Tikki chirped.

"Why not tonight? We could just go for a walk in the park or something or maybe a movie. Simple, and the new Spiderman movie is out if you want to go see it," Adrien suggested.

"Sounds great, but I have to ask my parents. And if they say yes, then I'll need to get ready," Marinette said. Adrien nodded. Marinette left him in her room for a few minutes while she went downstairs to ask. When she returned, she was smiling.

"They said yes. They were also _way _too excited and I was glad to get away. Which means you need to leave," Marinette said, shooing Adrien out of her room. He laughed but left her room anyway. While Marinette was getting ready, he chose to get a slice of camembert to give to Plagg and get ready himself, combing his hair and throwing on a blue polo shirt with an inside pocket where Plagg could hide.

* * *

As soon as Marinette emerged from her room, Adrien gawked. She was wearing a plain white blouse with a black lace cardigan and paired with blue skinny jeans and black vans. Her hair was in a simple bun and a slight gloss covered her lips. She caught him staring and felt her cheeks getting warm.

"Marinette you- you look beautiful," Adrien said, face warm.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Adrien." Marinette stepped off the stairs and followed Adrien out the door and down into the bakery. Before they left to head to the movies, Sabine stopped them to hug them.

"Be safe! AND STAY PG 13!" she hollered as they dashed across the street to be saved from any more embarrassment.

"Again with the awkward parents," Marinette giggled.

"Is it always gonna be like this?" Adrien asked, face flushed from running.

"I hope not. I don't know how much embarrassment I can take before I spontaneously combust," Marinette said. Adrien grasped her hand.

"Then I guess we steer clear of your parents for a while until they get used to us and stop with the teasing."

"Adrien, do you realize how hard that's gonna be? We are staying under their roof. Plus, they provide food. I don't think we can avoid them forever."

"True. Oh, we're here!" Adrien said, motioning to the movie theatre. Marinette smiled.

"You get the tickets, I'll get the popcorn?" Marinette suggested.

"Fine with me."

"Ok. What kind of drink do you want?"

"Pepsi," Adrien said.

"Ok. I'll meet you in the lobby in 10?"

"Sure. See ya then."

Adrien and Marinette parted ways for a few minutes, Adrien buying the tickets for Spiderman: Far from Home, and Marinette at the concession stand, getting a Pepsi for Adrien, a coke for herself, and then a large popcorn for the duo to share.

When they met up again, Adrien grabbed the popcorn and the Pepsi and walked up to the man taking the tickets and directing people to their chosen movie.

"Right down the hall, sir. You'll see a cardboard Spiderman on the entryway," the man said, taking their tickets and pointing to the left. They thanked him and headed in that direction. Adrien almost missed the door before Marinette pulled on the back of his shirt and pointed her thumb at the giant Spiderman cut-out.

"How did I miss that?" Adrien chuckled. Marinette laughed and followed the blonde into the movie.

They barely got into the beginning credits before an akuma showed up.

"I'm sorry. I have to go...ya know..." Adrien nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Be safe," Adrien whispered as the girl rose from her seat and darted to the bathroom to transform. Adrien did the same thing a few minutes later.

They were fighting Gorizilla again.

"Hey M'ladybug," Chat Noir said, vaulting on his baton to stand next to Ladybug. She glared at him.

"Don't call me that. My name is Ladybug. Not Bugaboo. Not M'lady. Not M'ladybug. Just Ladybug. Now let's defeat this akuma," she said, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Sorry," Chat mumbled, and they went on to fight the akuma.

* * *

After the battle, Ladybug purified the akuma, took the Gorilla home, and then raced back to the theatre. She walked in to find Adrien taking a sip of his soda and holding hers in his other hand, the popcorn resting in his lap. Marinette sat down and Adrien looked at her.

"Everything alright?" he asked. She nodded faintly.

"Yeah. But..." Marinette shrugged.

"Him?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Marinette said, taking a drink of her coke. She almost gagged when she swallowed.

"Watered-down?" Adrien asked.

"Very," Marinette whispered. "Now shush. The movie's going."

"You missed most of it, Mari," Adrien said. Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Don't care. I would like to finish it." Adrien chuckled and stuck his hand in the popcorn, taking a bite of the buttery goodness.

* * *

Marinette stretched as the end credits played. They had run out of popcorn long ago and were now getting ready to leave. They threw away their empty cups and the bare popcorn bucket and left the theatre hands intertwined.

"You up for a quick walk through the park?" Adrien asked.

"Sure, seeing as how the evening got interrupted by an akuma," Marinette said.

The duo chatted about several different things, topics ranging from school to home life, and just about anything under the sun. Pretty soon they reached the bridge where Andre's ice cream cart was stationed. Adrien smirked and led Marinette into the line.

"Adrien? I thought we were just walking?" Marinette said.

"No harm in stopping for a little ice cream is there?" Marinette shook her head and smiled. When they reached the front of the line, Andre smiled.

"Ah, young love. So pure and romantic," Andre said. The two teens gushed.

"Hello A-Andre," Marinette stuttered. Adrien just waved.

"Why hello Marinette and, oh my lollipops is the Adrien Agreste? Oh, I know just the combination for you two. Blue raspberry for her hair and mint for his eyes. It should be perfect," Andre said and waved them off. Marinette and Adrien thanked the man and wandered around the park, sharing the ice cream until it was time for them to head home.

* * *

"_Sooo_, how was your night?" Sabine asked as they entered the living room. She and Tom were lounging on the couch watching what appeared to be The Outsiders.

"Other than an akuma attack in the middle of the movie, it was great," Marinette said.

"Were you safe during the attack? Did you get hurt?" Tom asked.

"We were fine Papa. We hid under the seats until the danger passed. Nobody noticed us," Marinette said.

"Alright, sweetie. Why don't you two head on up to bed? You still have to go to school tomorrow," Sabine said, ushering them up the stairs toward the bedrooms. "Oh and Adrien? We left some pajamas laying on the bed for you." Adrien smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Cheng."

"No problem, but please, call me Sabine."

* * *

That night, Adrien slept soundly, knowing that he was in a house where people actually cared and full of hope that he could convince Marinette to trust him as both Adrien _and _Chat Noir.


	7. AN

**I'm not going to be posting for a while. I'm going through a really rough time right now, with school. And to top it all off, my boyfriend just broke up with me. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll try to publish more after Christmas. I might publish some short things that I've had saved in my archive, but other than that, I won't be posting.  
**

**~AmericanDemigod**


End file.
